Rebuilding The Invincible
by Basileuss
Summary: The EWII has been over for almost 10 years. In the peace was the liquidation of the Alliance, granting sovereignty to the former countries that formed it. However war is building again, remnants of the Alliance military still stand, and they are seizing more power by the day. OperativeLeena Schulen is sent to assassinate one of the ringleaders, but they look oddly familiar. KaixRaz
1. Introduction

Rebuilding The Invincible

Author Notes:

Hey, Bas here,

First FF and attempt at legit story writing. This is a Leena x Raz story, cause Raz's personality really stuck to me and well, just decided to make this. Basically, all I needed to say, enjoy.

 _Introduction_

1940, The 2nd Eurpoa World War comes to a close. The United States had entered fully, after a terrorist attack enacted by supported by the Imperials. The combined forces of the Federation and the United States would drive back the Imperial invasion back into its homeland. With the taking of the Alliance capital Schwartzgrad, the Imperials would release an unconditional surrender. The Alliance would be dismantled into it's many smaller kingdoms and nations.

With their defeat, what was left of the Alliance military still loyal to the Emperor would retreat into hiding. The remnants would continue to pose a threat, terrorizing the populous of its former territories. Massive reparations would be placed on the former Alliance, and their Federation overlords were not so kind as their people seemed to believe.

1960 Trouble is brewing again in Europa, the remnants of the Imperial military have friends in high places, and a rejoined Alliance is beginning to look more likely by the day. Edinburgh Military Intelligence sends Operative Leena Schulen to find and assassinate the Imperial ringleader called 'The Immortal'. The previous war still weighs heavily on her shoulders, but what happens when man she is supposed to assassinate has a familiar face?


	2. Chapter 1

Rebuilding The Invincible

Chapter 1

* * *

 _1952, 300 KM Outside of Heerlen, Praya, Time: 19:00_

Leena sprinted through the dense, moist underbrush. Her feet moving across the ground as silently as possible. She stopped, crouching behind a nearby bush. The fencing and lights pointing in her direction, she bolted again, approaching the camp.

Even with their nation divided, the Imperials still did everything with a sick sense of grandeur. The camp, or more appropriately the small fortress, consisted of large concrete structures, red, black, gold, and grey painting the area.

The sniper would slip through a tear in the fencing, the darkness and rain covering her approach as she pressed herself up against a wall. Her head peaked out, checking side to side. Determining it was clear, she began moving again. Her path leads her to a ladder, which she used to scale the building. As she reached the top, the sniper was forced to duck behind a nearby air duct. Across from her, an Imperial soldier stood, taking what she believed to be a smoke break.

"Disgusting.. putting one of those black-hairs in charge. How far we have fallen," The soldier spoke to himself. He'd stomp the cigarette into the gravel, heading back through the rooftop doorway.

Leena would exit her cover, making her way to the edge. She pulled a black fabric carrier from her back, zipping it open. Inside would be her disassembled Di Lesla*. She began assembly, finishing it in a record 15 seconds. The bipod was placed on the edge of the roof for support. Leena grabbed her binoculars and began scoping around for her target. She had been an image of the target, but the only one available was a helmeted individual, E.M.I. couldn't find anything about 'The Immortal', just a single photo of a man in a helmet.

Leena scanned constantly, leaving no millimeter unchecked. After a few minutes, she saw them step out from what appeared to be a small hanger. They were surrounded by Imperial Officers, and these were no field officers either; Generals, Majors, and Colonels. Whoever the Immortal was, he must have commanded a lot of respect.. or fear.

The Immortal approached an open firing range, where an odd-looking weapon sat on a table. It was completely metal, a light blue glow emitting from the side of it, signifying it was powered by Ragnite. The Immortal grasped it and aimed it down range. Flaps flipped up off the barrel, the blue glow now gathering in the exposed components. The glow grew, and grew, before a bright blue beam fired from the weapon, completely vaporizing the metal plate down range. Laughs and cheers came from the officer posse at the weapons sheer devastation.

The Immortal turned around, placing the weapon down. He reached up, to undo the clasps of his helmet. He'd pull it off, revealing a head of purple hair. Leena quickly switched to her rifle, adjusting her sights to make up for the wind, rain, and range. Her breathing settled, the safety flicked off. The Immortal turned, his front facing towards her.

Leena's heart stopped, ' _no_ ', she thought to herself, it couldn't be, he was dead, she heard him die, how was he alive?!

Raz, he was alive.

* * *

 _Leena walked the metal corridors of the Centurion. The upcoming mission was making her mind race, not only was she forced to sit on the side lines, but she had to let 'him', Raz, HER Raz go out their to possibly, and highly likely, die. An alert sounded, red lights flashed. Kai sprinted towards the bring, whatever it was, it didn't sound good._

* * *

Her finger twitched, her eye wide, her heart beating fast. No, no, no, was this some sorta sick joke? Was she hallucinating? Did the war mess her up that bad?

' _No Kai, it's real, he's standing, right there… woah, he looks so different, but so the same,'_ Raz's hair had been shortened, headband missing, a scar stretching from his forehead, over his left eye, and ending at his cheek.

Leena began trying to convince herself that it wasn't him, settling herself.

.

.

"I can't do this." She said to herself. As she went to get up though, her finger slipped, and sent a round down range. It would fly past Immortal's head. The Officers would all hit the dirt, and in seconds, the base on full alert.

Leena entered panic mode, trying to keep her cool composure, but the information she had just learned sent her brain into shock. The sniper would run across the roof, sliding down the ladder she went up on. As her feet touched the ground, she grasped the pistol from her hip. Imperials soldiers rounded the corner, pointing at her and yelling something she didn't understand. She began running, bullets hot on her tail like a hound during a fox hunt. Leena managed to get behind a nearby crate, bullets pounding into the wood and stopping at whatever content was inside.

She popped up, firing a few, but very accurate shots. Three bodies fell, but those three were nothing compared to the wave that was no upon her. She ran again, trying to find the same tear in the fence from earlier, but a round tore through her ankle. Her body hit the ground, hard. Leena forced herself up, limping towards the tear, but then another round would enter her thigh, and then her calf, and before she knew it she was on the ground, unable to get up even if she moved heaven and earth.

She crawled a few times, before a sharp pain flashed in the back of her head, then darkness.

* * *

 _She cried that night, harder than she ever had before. Leena could still hear Raz's weak voice over the intercom, could still feel his touch from his hug, but the sounds of bullets before static is was stood out the most in her mind. Her tears soaked the standard issue pillow cover. Claude, Riley, everyone was taking the hit rough. Raz was a constant sense of positivity and comedy in the frozen hell, but she had it the worse. Not only had he told her he had loved her for the longest, he even forgave her and hid away the fact she had betrayed them._

 _Remember her betrayal made her tears run faster and harder. Had she caused this? Would he still be here is she hadn't let Kai manipulate her? Maybe, maybe Raz would, but he was gone now, and the worse part is she never told him exactly how she reciprocated his feelings. True, it was implied, but he had told her, and she had been to stubborn to tell him._

 _Leena turned over, facing the metal wall, "if only I could have one more hour, one more day, hell, even just one more minute with you, I could finally tell you."_

 _The night began a long stream of nightmares, plagued by a purple haired man who she never thought she'd see again, even less alive._

* * *

Leena's eye's opened, her legs felt like hell, and she had a massive headache. She began to eye her surroundings.

She was lying down, but the bed felt cheap and stiff, metal bars the only entrance to the room, and enclosed on all sides by concrete.

"Well, rise and shine beautiful," a very, _very_ , familiar voice said.

Leena looked to her left, and leaning against bars was Raz- no, 'Immortal'? She didn't know what was appropriate anymore.

"R-Raz? What did they do to you?" She said, in a shaky voice.

Immortal snarled, "Where the Hell did you hear that name?! Who the fuck are you?!"

Yea.. even with whatever the Imperials did to him, Raz was still Raz.

* * *

AN: Well, Chapter 1 ladies and gents. Criticism is welcome, as long as it is constructed. There isn't alot of information to go off of on the nations that make up the Alliance so I'm going to be having to make alot of that stuff up, but I'll try to stay as reasonable and realistic as possible. I have no real 'schedule' on when I'll make updates, just kinda gonna be on a whim.

Anyways, au revoir!


	3. Chapter 2

Rebuilding The Invincible

Chapter 2

Immortal stared at the unconscious female on the ground. He drew his pistol, placing it to her face. His finger twitched on the trigger... but he couldn't fire. Something in his mind was screaming ' _no_ ', he remembered this girl, but no clue to who she was, nor how he even knew her.

One of his soldiers approached, "Sir, should we 'dispose' of her?" Raz looked at them, at a loss for words. "No, give her care, but place her in a cell when she is stable." The soldier nodded, grabbing the girl and dragging her off to the infirmary.

A general would walk up to Immortal, "quite an odd display, sir. You are normally quick to execute your enemies, why the sudden hesitation?"

Immortal this, due to his Darcsen heritage, many of his Imperial comrades hated him. The whispers behind his back, the degrading hidden in calm words, questioning his orders whenever they feel he's slipping, "General Diemer, I had a sudden idea, instead of executing everyone, we actually get information of them, how they found our location, and then we kill them."

He lied, but it sounded convincing. Truly, he wanted to know who this girl was, how she could invoke such a feeling in him. "I'mma go get some R&R, we will continue our planning in the morning," he said to the few soldiers standing around him before he turned and headed back to his quarters.

Upon entering his room, Immortal threw his metal helmet against the wall. Who was she? She didn't make him feel like she was just some random face, something about her felt familiar, insanely familiar. It was like he had know her since the beginning, though he couldn't remember who he was as a kid.

He tugged off the bare minimum of clothing that made sleeping comfortable before practically throwing himself onto the bed. Sleep came easy that night, but unlike most nights where it was darkness, then he was awake, his brain was filled with black hair and grey eye's.

* * *

" _Come on Raz, you wanna get caught?"_ Raz? He hadn't heard that name in a long time. _A boy with black hair ran up to him, "Seriously, hurry up!"_

 _Raz looked infront of him, currently lock-picking a door. He'd jiggle it around, like he had done it before, and heard a click. "Jeez, finally, I don't think you've ever taken this long before." The black hair boy said. Raz gave his reply, "yea yea, whatever Kai, let's get this done."_

 _The two entered the shop, narrowly missing the patrolman as he walked down the street.  
_

" _Sweeeeeet!" Raz exclaimed, as he began shoving candy into his pockets. Kai laughed, looking around for actual necessities. Their pockets and the small bag would be filled with plunder, when the light came on._

" _Hey!" The store owner yelled, holding an old rifle._

" _Shit, Kai, jet!" Raz and Kai bolted out of the door they had entered in on, gunshots firing behind them and the wood of the frame splintering from the bullets. The two thieves ran as fast as their 12 and 13 year old legs could carry them. A whistle sounded out, a Gallian patrolman hot on their trail._

" _Quick, Raz, through the Alley!" Kai yelled, as they took a swift right turn. The patrolman stopped, "Ha! Got you now bra-," he paused, nothing in the alley. "W-what?! Where did they go?"_

 _Raz and Kai snickered from an empty apartment flat. "C'mon, we gotta get home," Kai said, and the two began the small trek home._

 _The door to the country home opened, "We're home!" Kai exclaimed, making his presence known._

 _A small girl stepped out from the kitchen, "Hey Raz, Hey Kai," she said, a calm demeanor on her face. Kai reached into his bag, pulling out a fresh loaf, "Got your favorite~!"_

" _Bread!" Leena yelled, running towards Kai, but before she was able to get it, everything paused._

" _Immortal?" Kai said, Raz looked confused. "What?" Raz replied but was met with another "IMMORT_ AAALLLLL!

* * *

Immortal woke, sitting straight up, grasping for the boot knife he kept hidden beneath his pillow. "Hey, hey, chill!" a feminine voice yelled. He looked over, a dark-skinned girl with red eye's looking at him. "…What do you want Hiba?" Immortal asked, the one known as Hiba now smiling at him. "Just getting ya' up, sleepy-head."

Immortal rose from his bed, "Fine, I'm up, not get the fuck out of here."

Hiba got up, walking away, "Jeez, someone woke up on the wrong side of th-, Oh wait, Praetor, the captive seems to be doing better, doc says she should be waking within a few hours."

Immortal paused, the cogs in his brain churning. "Alright, I'll see to it when I'm ready, now like I said early, Get. The. Fuck. Out."

"Alright, alright, I understand."

* * *

Leena stared at Ra-…Immortal, still taking in the fact he was alive.

"You gonna answer me or not, bitch?"

"I'm Leena," she said, but was somewhat surprised when he recoiled away. Immortal shook his head, looking back at her. "Alright, why are you here?" Immortal asked, beginning the 'interrogation'.

"I came to assassinate you," Leena said, trying to remain as calm and cold as possible, which wasn't hard, after doing so for many years.

Immortal laughed heartily, "You are very brave to say that, maybe even somewhat stupid, you know I'm not afraid to have you killed."

"But why haven't you?" the sniper asked. Immortal looked away again, a nervous sweat forming on his brow. He scratched his cheek, trying to think of a reply. _Wait, why are you cowering, you're a fucking God amongst these losers!_

"That doesn't fucking matter, what does matter is who you work for!" Immortal yelled at her, trying to regain his edge.

Leena sighed, this was getting no where, "You know I can't tell you that, and I know you're not going to torture me." He looked at her, slamming his fist on his wall, "The hell do you know?! You have no clue what I'm willing to do!"

Leena locked eyes with him, both of their glares capable of murder. "Iam not going to tell you _anything_." She said as serious as possible. Immortal snarled.

He'd grab a pair of keys , unlocking the sliding door. Immortal entered, and then closed the door behind him.

Leena looked at him, faltering slightly. The last time she had been this close to him… ok, now was NOT the time to be thinking about that. "How about this," he stared, getting closer to her, and lowering his voice, "I'll make a deal.. I keep you alive, and you help me figure just who the fuck I am."

"Oh, and how the hell do you expect me to do that?" Leena retorted.

Immortal looked around, making sure the coast was clear, "..Because, you're the girl in my dreams."

* * *

Alright, chapter 2 out the way. I'll probably grind out a few more chapters this in these next few days, and determining how I feel I might start trying to make these chapters longer.

Anyways, au revoir!


End file.
